


By Night

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Darker side theme, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mondo decides to bed Ishimaru for the first time, it happens a little different to what he was betting for; a timid, shy boy, too pure and orderly to agree yet too wooed by his debonaire charm and good looks that it was impossible to decline. As I said before, it happens a lot different to what he expected.<br/>[Not FINISHED!!!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Night

The gang member shows the hall monitor his apartment, that being a quaint, little flat with a very comfy-looking sofa.  
"Nice place, Koudai!" Ishimaru beams and turns to the large-haired man, who's currently just shutting the door and locking it. Oowada never would've thought a character of such innocence and such pride could be degraded to such depravity and desperation.  
"You want a drink, first? Maybe a cup ramen?" Back in the present day, he offers the smaller boy a drink or a snack, looking in the fridge, before they get down to business. Both were declined as Kiyotaka gingerly sits on his boyfriend's bed, softly bouncing on it. Such perverse behaviour wouldn't be expected from the younger student, the bliss on his face and the warm, tight, friction of his ass but that's all to come. Immediately, Mondo makes a move, pinning the weaker boy to the mattress and smothering his mouth with heated, lustful kisses. The first of many short moans pass the hall monitor by as he slowly gets harder and harder. 'Everyone can have a dark side, surely…' Mondo thinks. 'I just need to know where to find it in him…' He lets a hand stray down, stroking the very obvious arousal. "Come on, Ishi, a bit louder. Gimme a good image to get off to tomorrow and the day after." He growls, his voice low and animalistic. At the raw, mental stimulation of that single image, he groans, spine arching up into Mondo's advancing touches.  
"Koudai…!" He moans, after realising what he just said and the tone it was in, the smaller boy blushes, the tips of his ears turning an embarrassing shade of red. At that, Mondo's touches get rougher and faster, making Ishimaru's mind swim. 'That's it…' Soon, much to Kiyotaka's shock and delight, a collar is looped around his throat, the leash attached.  
"Good Aniki…" Rough, callused fingers grasp his member, giving his cock a generous, few pumps, making the more submissive one cry out in pure ecstasy. Soon, that's enough and he pulls back, much to Ishimaru's dismay.  
"Wh-Wha…?" He manages as the large-haired man pulls away, sitting in a chair in the other corner of the room, undoing his trousers and bringing out his impressive length, it just goes to show, his hair doesn't compensate for anything. The hall monitor crawls from the bed to Mondo, jaw hung open in pleasure, nipples rock-hard and red-raw from the stimuli, his cock painfully hard. His mouth craves for the taste of his master, for the taste of Mondo. The biker lets the head of his prick be sucked by the smaller boy at his feet. Those deep, cranberry-hued eyes, looking up at the gang leader with lust, want and desire. NEED. The young delinquent goes along with it.  
"You've been waiting for this, haven't ya, ya little slut." He hisses as that marvellously hot, wet mouth gets further and further down his cock. "I promise you, Aniki, I'll take you rougher and harder than any I've had before…but once I do that, you're mine forever." He groans, the other boy seemingly now going faster, the promise still burning in his mind as those hypnotic, blood-red eyes bare into indigo irises. A lovely, sweltering tongue roughs up against the underside of his prick, making him throw his head back in pleasure. Fingers knot into thick, dark hair, wrenching his head back and looking into those great, red, captivating eyes.  
"Please, Koudai! I want to taste you!" Ishimaru pleads, testingly licking the head again. That tiny lick sends the older man over the edge, him coming all over Kiyotaka's face. He comes with a soft groan and a shudder. Ishimaru licks a little from his lips. His Koudai tastes raw, rugged, like a man's pure musk. The darker-skinned man points to the floor.  
"On the floor, on your knees." He snaps his fingers, seeing the darker-haired one scuttering over to sit on his heels before he feels a strong hand on his back, pushing him to the floor and raising his ass in the air. He brings his other hand crashing down on the pale of Ishimaru's ass, the area flooding with red.  
"Ooh, Koudai!" He cries, his spine arching, vertebrae visible through the taut, pale flesh. "Please, again!" Mondo raises his hand again, bringing it down again, in the same spot, the same jolt of intermingled pain and pleasure quivering up Ishimaru's spine. "Oh, thank you, Koudai!" He squeals. He grabs the paler one's shoulder and turns him round, pressing his back against cheap wooden flooring to see that amazingly flustered face. Cheeks red, eyes brimming with tears of pleasure, his tongue hanging on his lips in pure rapture, his mussed up hair and knitted brows.


End file.
